


Bathed In the Light of the Sunset, the Fragrance of the First Love

by cixquisite



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Baehun being soft boyfriends during golden hour, Baejin exposes Seunghun for being the liar that he is, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, 말랑말랑 my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixquisite/pseuds/cixquisite
Summary: On a day, when there are no obligations or things to attend, and you can relax, being with the one you love brings moments that give a happiness unobtainable with any amount of money in this world.Kim Seunghun agrees.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Kim Seunghun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Bathed In the Light of the Sunset, the Fragrance of the First Love

**Author's Note:**

> the other day my dear friend sent me a picture of the sunset, and it somehow lead to me writing this whilst looking at that picture. 
> 
> I didn't do any editing for this one because it was only supposed to be 400 words long initially and I'm lazy... so pls don't be too harsh on me should there be any grammatical mistakes, English is still not my first language. 
> 
> The title is from A.C.E's song First Love.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It wasn’t often that they had days like this. 

Their usual schedule is hectic, rushing from one studio set to another, from one photoshoot to a meeting about a possible commercial—there were too little hours in a day to finish it all. 

Idol life is exhausting, but being able to brighten people’s days has their bodies thrumming with endless amounts of energy. Seunghun isn’t the best at English yet, but he has seen a few comments calling him insane. 

Maybe that’s what this line of work needs; who knows really. Seunghun probably is a little insane to want, no,  _ crave _ this kind of life.

However, slow days like these remind Seunghun that he has finally found a place to belong. A sense of reassurance and an almost lethargic feeling overtake his body on such days. Love blooms in his chest and encompasses him whole. 

It’s truly magnificent. 

Days like this lazy Thursday, just at the cusp of spring and summer with the day still chilly but promising the typical summer heat of Seoul already, make all the struggle worthwhile. 

Seunghun doesn’t know what time it is, nor does he particularly care. He is comfortably squeezed between an unnecessary amount of pillows and Jinyoung’s body. Eyes closed and content. The comforter is only barely covering their bodies, but it is a futile endeavour anyway. Everything he cares about right at this moment is how soft the fabric of Jinyoung’s favourite t-shirt feels against his naked torso. 

He wishes for this moment to never end. 

The heat radiating off of Jinyoung douses his mind with a pleasant, toasty haze and, at this point, Seunghun considers skipping any meals they could possibly still have today. 

He is drunk on this moment; he does not need or want anything else. 

Of course, the peace and quiet do not last as he wants it to; instead, he hears the remainder of their little found family yelling in the background. He doesn’t bother to listen. It’s merely banter in the end. (He catches somebody calling him a pervert, but only wearing sweatpants whilst cuddling his boyfriend on their day off is very decent and considerate of others. Kindly fuck off, Lee Byounggon, thank you very much.)

A small smile makes its way on his lips.

He feels Jinyoung move against him, loosening the grip Seunghun has around his waist every so slightly. 

In a last-ditch effort to stop him from moving, Seunghun buries his face in the space where Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder meet. He voices his discontentment with a sound that could be compared to a whining puppy—a soft chuckle.

It is all in vain when Jinyoung turns around in his arms, and Seunghun feels the air of his light breathing tickling his nose. The sensation of the other’s eyes running across his features sends a shiver running down his back. It’s exhilarating and creates a coiling feeling in his stomach. He likes this a lot. 

Thinking nothing more of it, Seunghun is ready to fall back into unconsciousness. 

He should’ve expected the thumbs ghosting over his cheekbones and the hands tenderly holding his face, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the warmth rapidly spreading throughout his body. The intense love he felt at that moment was almost overwhelming—burning underneath his skin. A sharp inhale. 

A kiss to the nose renders Seunghun powerless, and he lets himself be pushed onto his back, the arm placed over Jinyoung uselessly flopping to the side. Aside from an exhale filled with anticipation, Seunghun doesn’t move nor open his eyes. 

He is merely revelling in this moment. 

And then, Jinyoung kisses him softly. 

Seunghun’s world explodes in the most colourful way behind his closed eyelids. It’s like looking into a kaleidoscope dialled up to one hundred, yet he sees nothing but black at the same time. 

The moment ends way too soon, Seunghun chasing after JInyoung’s lips to elongate this breathtaking feeling for  _ just  _ a moment. 

The fleeting sound of his boyfriend giggling sends his mind reeling and throws his heart for a loop. 

It is pathetically easy to let the feeling of Jinyoung wash over his entire being. He doesn’t mind drowning at this point—he is too far gone to be rescued. 

A hand comes to rest on his chest, while another one starts combing through his hair, untangling the knots from the slightly damp locks, pushing back the bangs on his forehead. 

Unsurprisingly, it has been ages since he’s felt this at peace and content. Jinyoung just makes him forget about the world and everything else around them. 

Slowly, Seunghun opens his eyes. 

At first, it’s hard to make out anything, his eyes unfocused and crusty with sleep. The shape of Jinyoung gets more and more evident and Seunghun’s breath all but hitches. 

Jinyoung is looking down at him, propping himself up on his elbow, face puffy with sleep and hair perfectly messy. His shirt has slipped down his shoulder, exposing a tempting collarbone that Seunghun itches to bite. Just because. The orange light of the setting sun makes his skin glow golden in a way that makes him look ethereal—he now understands where the term ‘golden hour’ came from. The sky behind him gives him a halo of deep orange and red.

The adoration Seunghun feels deep inside his heart takes over his body, and he tightens the hold of the arm still on his boyfriend’s waist. 

It hits him then: he is the person Jinyoung chose to show this side of himself to; unkempt hair, bare-faced and everything else. He is the person who has the privilege to see this side of Jinyoung, him alone. 

It sends mind spinning. 

“Hey there, babe,” Jinyoung speaks. His voice is breathy and raspy; imbued with sleep just like the rest of him. 

Seunghun is enamoured with the way the younger’s chocolate brown eyes catch the light of the evening sun, turning them the colour of molten gold. Drowning in honey has never felt this easy. 

“Hey, kitten,” he replies—a moment of silence. 

Jinyoung chuckles, “Slept well?” Seunghun brings his arm in again, itching to hold onto the other. His hand comes into contact with bare skin. Goosebumps make their way up his arm. 

He hums as an answer then and pulls Jinyoung down to him. The comforter falls to the ground with a muted thud. Both of them pay the sound no mind. 

Instead, Seunghun’s eyes flutter close once more, entirely surrounded by Jinyoung. The faint smell of his favourite cologne makes him hum, fully content again. 

Several moments pass like this, basking in the warmth of them cuddling and the glow of the last rays of warm sunlight. 

Seunghun feels Jinyoung hum before he hears it. “You know, I wouldn’t have thought you would lie to FIX like that,” the sound of his voice muffled against bare skin. 

There is no bite or malice in his voice, just smugness. 

Jinyoung lets out a hearty laugh at the offended gasp which escapes Seunghun. Dark hair tickling the sensitive skin of Seunghun’s neck. 

“I would never lie to FIX! How dare you,” the older replies, tired voice soft and ringing with amusement. 

His nimble fingers move to Jinyoung’s sides. Both of them know the threat is an empty one. 

“It’s true, Hyung,” he pushes himself further against the body beneath him, tucking his head beneath Seunghun’s chin and tangling their legs even more, “your arms are not soft.” 

His hands move again to hold Jinyoung’s tiny waist properly. 

“Well,” he tightens his hold again, “you got me there, darling.” Jinyoung doesn’t need to move to know Seunghun is smiling.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” the younger mumbles the rest of his sentence into the soft skin of his neck, indistinguishable.

Seunghun only hums again, already half asleep. Jinyoung is not far behind him. 

And even if it sounded suspiciously close to  _ I’ve always preferred firm pillows _ , Seunghun never bothered to ask, way too comfortable and warm; skin pressed against skin and hands wandering underneath soft shirts. 

Both of them fall asleep again. 

In the end, they skip dinner, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's collectively agree as a fandom that 말랑말랑 is the only time Kim Seunghun has spread false information about himself. Rude.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I don't have a cc, but if you have suggestions or want me to write something, just come and yell at me on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cixquisite)!


End file.
